This invention relates to an automated telephone system.
In commercial, and many home environments, most users now make use of some kind of automatic answering facility to store messages in the event that a called party is either busy or unavailable.
The problem is a large amount of time is wasted leaving the same kind of message on answering machines. Classic examples of this include:
1. The `phone-tag` scenario where two colleagues constantly miss each other and leave `Hi, it's John, call me when you're back` type messages. PA1 2. An office receptionist calling to confirm appointments and spending a significant amount of time leaving messages on machines.
Typically when a called party is not available, the caller gets an answering machine. After you hearing exhortation to `Please leave a message`, the caller leaves a message of his or her own. Usually this message sounds like: `Hi, this is John Doe, it's 10:30 am on Monday, give me a call at x5551 when you get in.` or `Hi, this is Dr. Doe's office reminding you of your appointment tomorrow afternoon. Please give us a call at 555-1122 if you have any questions.`
Existing callback functionality on PBX and CO's (Central Offices) has specific deficiencies. On such a system a user can request a callback from a busy or extension or an extension from which no answer is given. In such a case, the user is alerted when the previously busy line is free and is allowed to make a call, or in the case of the no answer the user is alerted when the system notices that there is activity on that line.
These services are often inadequate, for example, when the user moves away from his telephone or is constantly using his telephone because the callback alert will not reach him. Also, it frequently occurs that the called user will drop his call and then leave his desk immediately. In this case, the user may be alerted to the fact that the line is free, but the callback will fall. The call back features will only work if the called and calling parties happen to be at their stations simultaneously when it matters. This forces the calling party to wait at his station until the called party performs some action. In the case in which the called line is constantly in use, the calling party's call can be suspended for a considerable period. In the common case in which the called party moves away from his desk after a call, the calling party will be annoyed by a call-back alert that will result in a failed call.
Within some enterprise phone groups, it is possible to press a `message` button when you have a busy or no answer signal is received. The receiver's phone will flash and that person can set a callback with the press of a button. This is exemplified with the `message` button on the Mitel Superset.TM. 410.
An object of the invention is to alleviate the aforementioned problems of the prior art.